The First Mission
by Luvviez
Summary: Today's Nashi's birthday and her parents have something very special planned out for her (Please read! I suck at summaries so don't judge it because of the summary)


**The First Mission**

**.**

**.**

Nashi woke up to the smell of pancakes. Opening her eyes, she blinked the sleepiness away that still remained there. Sitting up, she pulled her arms up to stretch. Groaning in pleasure when the little girls bones cracked. Crawling out of bed, she made her way to the door. Following the aroma of the food, she was in the dining room/kitchen in no time.

"Morning Nashi!" A happy voice chirped. Looking up, the little pink haired girl was met with charcoal eyes and a toothy grin. She smiled back, "Mornin' Papa!" Climbing in her chair, she swung her legs back and forth, humming happily.

Feeling something warm on her head, it disappeared as quickly as it got there. "Morning Nash," The little girl watched as her mother set a plate of pancakes being set in front of her. Walking over to her husband, she gave him a peck on the lips before setting down his plate. Nashi made a 'bleh' sound as they're lips touched.

Both giggling at their daughter, Lucy said, "You know, when you're older, you'll be doing the same thing." Nashi scrunched her face in disgust. "Like hell I would let a boy touch her! He'll have to go through me first." Natsu growled. Hitting the older pinkette's upper arm, the blonde hissed something in his ear that made him shut up without hesitation.

Chuckling at her parents, she started eating her pancakes. Pausing, she chewed more slowly before swallowing. "Hey Mama?" Lucy hummed in response, turning her attention to her daughter. "Why is there chocolate chips in the pancakes? Is it a special occasion?" Gasping dramatically, the celestial mage looked at Nashi with wide eyes. Natsu and Nashi glanced at each other before looking at their beloved blonde weirdly.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what Mama?"

"Yeah, what is it Luce?"

"Okay first, I'm a little disappointed in you Natsu, cant even remember our little girls special day?" She paused, waiting for her husband to get what she was saying. When realization hit him, his eyes widened. Giggling, she got up, picked up the mini pinkette and started twirling her around in a circle, "Happy birthday!" Setting her down, Nashi stumbled a bit trying to regain her posture. Getting up from his seat too, he bent down to his daughter's height and ruffled her hair. "Yeah! Happy birthday!" Whining, the young mage tried fixing her hair.

Lucy helped Nashi back into her chair and finished their breakfast. "Nashi!" Said, she lifted up her head to look at her mom. "Get dressed, we're heading to the guild." Squealing in excitement, she ran to her room to get ready.

**~X~**

In the guild, Seig and Silver were arguing, Misty and Amber were chatting, Laxus was helping his wife with the bar, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal were huddled together in a group talking about who knows what, Charla was scolding Happy about their egg, Romeo and Wendy were choosing a job, and everyone else was either fighting, on jobs, or not at the guild.

Opening the doors, the Dragneel's walked into the building. Natsu went to the request board; Lucy went over to the team, and Nashi walked over to the other two girls. "Hi Amber, Misty." Nashi greeted, sitting down on one of the chairs. The two said girls grinned mischievously at each other before leaning in close to the other girl. Raising an eyebrow at the two, Nashi was about to ask what was wrong but interrupted when the two shouted in her face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Falling out of her chair from shock, the two girls laughed, slapping their knees and almost falling out of their chairs too. Pouting, Nashi got up, plopping back into her chair. "Sorry, sorry." The black haired girl said while wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. Misty, she was the one with black hair and dark blue eyes. She was warring a blue sundress with blue sandals. Amber had purple hair with amber eyes; she had her hair in a long braid with a red tattoo over her right eye. She was warring white dress, black tights, brown boots, and armor over her dress. (Pretty much a young Erza but with purple hair)

Seig and Silver walked over, pushing each other on the way. Seig had red hair and brown eyes. Recently had on a blue shirt with a white coat over it, black dress pants, and black sandals. Silver had whitish hair and blue eyes similar to Misty's; he had no shirt on, green trousers and was bare foot.

All together, these kids were Misty and Silver Fullbuster, Amber and Seig Fernandez.

"Silver, your clothes." Misty pointed out. Silver blushed before going off looking for his shirt. Seig, Nashi, Amber, and Misty rolled their eyes. When Silver came back, all five started talking about their lives and other boring things we don't need to know.

"Nash!" Hearing her nickname, she looked over her shoulder to see her father waving her over while his other was occupied with it over Lucy's shoulder. Saying bye to her friends, she ran over, jumping up to be caught in Natsu's arms. "What is it Daddy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Lucy answered for him, "Well, we were thinking we would take you on your first mission but if you don't want to-" Nashi interrupted by screaming 'no', shaking her head back and forth franticly.

Chuckling, the pinkette set his daughter to the ground. "Alright," Lucy cheered, "To the train station we go!" Both pinkettes' groaned at the thought of a train.

**~X~**

After the train ride and Natsu's reunion with the ground, they were off to see the client. Nashi was practically jumping up and down with excitement on the way there while Lucy tried to calm her down.

When finally reaching the house, the client told them they needed to find a special ruby that was stolen earlier. The thief was caught but refused to tell anyone where the ruby was. Later on they got only one thing about were the object was, in the mountains. When everything was set, the Dragneel's started their journey to the mountains.

"So how're we supposed to find the ruby?" Nashi asked, sitting on her father's shoulders. Natsu hummed, thinking. "Well," he finally said, "we could use our awesome smelling sense to try to sniff it out, or maybe use our sharp eyes find it."

"Why am I the only one who can't have dragon slayer senses?" Lucy faked sobbed. Laughing, her husband pecked her cheek. "That would be no fun, now would it Luce? I'm the dragon in this relationship. If you had dragon slaying magic, how would I protect you from monsters?" blushing the blonde scolded at the pinkette.

Not paying attention to her parents bickering, she scanned the road up ahead. She stopped when she spotted a dust pile of dirt on the side of the hill they were recently walking up. Looking more closely, she noticed something shining behind it. Starting to struggle in her fathers grip. "Daddy, let me down." Glancing over his shoulder to his daughter, he bent down to let her jump off. Finally off his shoulders, she ran over to the small dust pile, Nashi wiped it away. Finding what she expected, the mage picked up the object, held it to her chest, and turned around to let her parents see.

"Oh Nash," Her mother gasped. Running over to her. "How...how did you find it?" The mini pinkette just smiled, and tapped her nose. "I used my _senses_." Laughing, Natsu lifted up his daughter and gave her a raspberry on the cheek, squealing while he did. "That's my girl."

**~X~**

After returning the ruby to the client and getting the money they needed, they explored the town they were already in before going back home.

"Mama!"

"Luce!"

Lucy's eye twitched as she continued to listen to the complaining pinkettes. They've been recently moaning in hunger, and yet she still hasn't spotted a restaurant that they could eat at. Sighing, she once again looked around for any sign of a food place for her poor husband and daughter.

Finally spotting on, she dragged the two in the place. Finding a seat they ordered the food they wanted and waited patiently for their food.

"So how did you enjoy your first mission Nashi?" the onyx man asked, leaning his head into his cupped hand. Nashi smiled, "It was great! I can't wait to go on my next one!" Natsu waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head. "There's no way your going on another mission. Mommy was kind enough to convince me to have your first one because it was your birthday, but I'm not letting you go on any more until you seventeen."

Nashi whined to her mother, complaining how her father was being unfair. Sighing again, Lucy turned her head to be in eye contact with her husband. "Now Natsu, we wouldn't let that happen would we?" she asked sweetly. The dragon slayer gulped. "Yeah, I would still let it happen…" The brown-eyed girl glared at him. "I-I mean, no, we would love to have our sweet little angel go on more mission." He said sweating bullets. Nashi squealed while Lucy gave him a nod in approval.

When they're food came, the pinkettes started scarfing down their food. Lucy scolded at them the whole time they were there. Other people gave them strange looks or glares.

**~X~**

Nashi broke through the guild doors, a big grin on her face. Everyone greeted the Dragneel's as they walked into the guild. Natsu and Lucy went over to their old teams table while Nashi ran towards her friends.

"Hi guys!" Nashi squealed. Everyone greeted her, smiles on their faces. "How was the mission Nash?" Amber asked, taking a sip on her lemonade. The brown-eyed girl smiled, "Great! I was the one who found the missing ruby. Mommy and daddy were pretty impressed." Nashi finished by puffing out her chest.

Everyone giggled at her childness. Just then a high-pitched scream rippled through the guild making everyone look to the direction where the scream came from.

Happy was bouncing up and down as his egg glowed. A few seconds later a big crack came across the eggs surface. Few more crack came before the glowing increased and out popped a little blue kitten.

Everyone surrounded the new exceed while Happy was crying crocodile tears about his newborn child. "Aye!" the baby squeaked making everybody 'awe'.

"What's her name Happy?" someone called out. If you looked close enough you could see the eye lashed coming out of the corners of her eyes indicating that she was a female. Happy tapped his chin before calling out for Natsu's daughter.

Coming to the front of the crowd, Nashi gave a questioning look to the blue exceed. "Nashi, I want you to name my daughter." Happy said while Charla snuggled into her lovers fur, gazing lovingly at her new child who struggled to fly with its tiny wings.

Nashi tapped her chin, deep in thought. When a name suddenly came to her she clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling. "I want her name to be Lucky."

**~X~**

Sitting on the couch, she hummed while flipping the pages in her book. A little blue kitten curled up next to her. Today, it was great. Going on her first mission and completing it with no help, Happy's and Charla's egg hatched and became her new exceed. And boy it wasn't going to end there.

Walking into the living room, Lucy sat on the couch across from Nashi's chair, Natsu not far behind. Leaning back, Lucy gave her little dragon slayer a small smile. "Nashi," she called softly, said, the girl looked up to her mother, "Yeah Mommy,"

"We have one more surprise for you."

"You do?"

"We do?"

Nodding, she grabbed her husband's hand. Natsu gave his wife a concerned look, "Is everything okay Luce?" She just nodded and smiled. Gazing back to her daughter, she placed a hand on her flat stomach. "You're going to be a sister." The two pinkettes mouths dropped. "WHAT!" "REALLY!" they both said at the same time.

"Since when Luce?"

"Since two weeks ago."

"And you went on a mission?!"

"I couldn't miss our daughters first mission!"

"J-just, at least it was a easy mission with no monsters or bandits." Natsu sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. Nashi just smiled throughout the whole argument. This was officially the best birthday ever.

**Author's note: Today is my birthday! So this is the other story I decided to write for you all today, the other one is called **_**The White Cherry Blossom.**_** I had this story on hold for a while and I thought this was a perfect moment to post this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, what I would love is for you guys to PM me for more of these one-shot things. I really suck at coming up with them ^^' So please do!**

**Review if you like it**

**-Luvviez**


End file.
